


Ready For It?

by AlexzandriaTegan



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexzandriaTegan/pseuds/AlexzandriaTegan
Summary: "Are you ready for it?"Barry Allen and Sebastian Smythe are both affected by the particle accelerator. Both get superhuman abilities.Sequel to Bad Blood





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike Bad Blood, this book will be in 3rd POV. This is because of some decisions I made, and will make it easier to write.

For what seemed like the thousandth time in the past three months, Barry Allen went into cardiac arrest and began seizing simultaneously.

Sebastian shouldn't have still been alive with how far it was from the average, but he was.

And the doctors were completely baffled.

In the hallway, Joe West was talking to Harrison Wells, who had offered to treat Barry and Sebastian at S.T.A.R. Labs, pointing out how the doctors had no clue as to what was happening to the twins. Joe didn't really trust Wells, but he wanted to see them okay, so he agreed to the transfer.

And barely hours later, Barry and Sebastian had been moved to S.T.A.R. Labs.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" a brunette woman asked as Poker Face played through the room.

"He likes this song." was the response from the other man in the room.

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I checked his Facebook. I mean, he can hear everything, can't he?"

"Auditory senses are the last to degenerate."

"Can't read my poker face, poker-"

It was in that moment that Barry Allen woke up. Without much warning he shot straight up with a gasp.

"Oh, my God." 

"He's up." the brunette woman said.

"Where am I?" Barry asked, but he didn't receive a response as she began shining a light in his eyes.

"Pulse 120, pupils equally reactive to light." she said. Barry tried to move away from her. "Hey, look at me, look at me."

"Hey, whoa, dude, relax, everything's okay, you're at S.T.A.R. Labs." the man said.

"S.T.A.R. Labs, who are you?" Barry asked.

"I'm Cisco Ramon, this is Caitlin- Dr. Snow." the man answered. Barry frowned, recognizing the names.

"You-" he said.

"I need you to urinate in this." Caitlin said, holding up a container. 

"Not this second." Cisco scolded. It was then that Barry noticed Sebastian still unconscious in the bed next to the one he had been on.

"Sebastian." he said. "What happened?"

"You were struck by lightning, dude." Cisco replied. "You, and Sebastian, were in a coma."

"For how long?" Barry asked.

"Nine months." Dr. Wells said as he came into the room. "Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss."

Once Barry had left with Dr. Wells, Cisco looked at Sebastian. "Huh, I really thought he was gonna-"

Cisco was cut off as Sebastian shot up with a gasp, similar to how Barry had just done.

-_-_-

Barry and Sebastian walked into Jitters. Barry had wanted to see Iris, and Sebastian decided to go with, having no clue as to what else he could do. Iris looked up, and noticed the two. She set down the coffee pot she'd been holding and ran over, and hugged Barry.

"You're awake." she said as she pulled back from the hug, then looked at Sebastian and hugged him too. "Why didn't S.T.A.R. Labs call us?"

"We just woke up." Barry answered.

"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris asked.

"We're fine." Barry said.

"I watched you die, Barry." Iris said. "Your heart kept stopping."

Barry grabbed her hand, and put it to his heart. "It's still beating."

"It's really fast." Iris said.

The world around Barry seemed to slow down as someone bumped into a waitress, it seemed to speed back up as the glass mugs shattered on the ground.

"Are you okay, Tracy?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I got it." the waitress answered, and Iris turned back to the twins.

"My dad is gonna be so happy to see you." she said. "Let me get my stuff, okay? Be right back."

Once Barry was sure Iris was out of ear shot, he looked at Sebastian.

"Something weird just happened." he said.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know." Barry said. "It was like the world slowed down around me."

"You don't think it's..." Sebastian trailed off.

"I don't know." Barry said as Iris came back.

"Okay, let's go." she said.

-_-_-

"You two scared the hell out of us." Joe said, and hugged each of the twins. "You look okay. Are you really?"

"Yeah." Barry answered.

"Detective West, we have a 5.15 in process at gold City Bank, two dead." a woman said. "Storm's really picking up on the south side, you might wanna grab your rain gear.

"I'm sorry, I gotta run." Joe said. "You two stay out of trouble. Let's go partner."

The cop from the night of the particle accelerator walked over. "Hey, Iris." he said.

"Detective, you should go." she said. "My dad doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Right." he said, then walked away to join Joe. Sebastian raised an eyebrow curiously at Iris.

"Iris, got a minute?" another detective in the room asked. She walked over to him, leaving the twins by themselves for a minute.

"Hey, Barry, good to see you." a detective across the room said. Barry nodded at him, then watched as the criminal the guy had arrested reached for his gun. 

Barry barely processed what had happened, until the criminal yelled, "Screw you!"

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked, looking at his brother.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked as she walked over.

"Yeah." Barry answered. "I just need some air."

Barry grabbed Sebastian's arm, and dragged him with him out of the CCPD.

"It happened again?" Sebastian asked. Barry nodded.

"We need to go back to S.T.A.R. Labs." he said.

"Wait, why?"

"Barry mentioned somebody name Cisco, and so did Savitar." Barry said. "They also mentioned Harrison Wells, and Caitlin. There's no way this is a coincidence."

"And what if you're wrong about them?" Sebastian asked.

"I have super speed, they won't stand a chance against me." Barry said. 

"Okay." Sebastian said uncertainly.


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't really think he can really run that fast?" Caitlin asked. "I mean, it's not possible."

"You'd be shocked by the things that are possible, Caitlin." Dr. Wells said.

"My ideas of what is, and isn't possible were proven very wrong a long time ago." Sebastian said.

"What do you mean?" Caitlin asked, but never got an answer because Cisco spoke.

"How does it fit?" he asked.

"It's a little snug." Barry answered, as he stepped out of the S.T.A.R. Labs van. The suit Cisco had given him was bright red, and as Barry had said, didn't fit him very well. He also had a pair of goggles and a helmet. Sebastian smirked.

"Nice outfit." he said, and Barry made a face at him.

"At least you'll be moving so fast no one will be able to see you." Cisco said. "Dr. Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin, your vitals."

"What do you do?" Barry asked him.

"I make the toys, my man." Cisco said. "Check this out. This is a two way headset with a camera that I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulses noises, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome."

"Cool." Barry said, as Cisco held up the earpiece that was shaped like a lightning bolt that looked familiar. Cisco took the helmet and walked back towards the van, and looked at Sebastian.

"Aren't you, like, jealous or anything that he's got powers and you don't?" Cisco asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"Not really." he said. "Powers seemed like they'd be stressful to have. Besides, what powers would I have if I did?"

"I don't know, like mind reading or something?" Cisco said with a shrug.

"Mind reading?" Sebastian asked. 

"I don't know, it was the first one that popped in my head." Cisco said, attaching the ear pieces to the helmet.

"What's with the lightning bolt?" Sebastian asked.

"So it looks cool." Cisco answered, then walked over to give Barry the helmet. While Barry put it on and got ready to run, Cisco grabbed a speedometer and made sure it was on. Then after a moment, he ran, blasting the four with a large gust of wind. "He just passed 200 miles per hour."

And it was only a few more seconds until Barry crashed into a bunch of water barrels, breaking his arm in the process.

-_-_-

"It looks like you had a distal radius fracture." Caitlin said.

"Had?" Barry asked. 

"It healed, in three hours." Caitlin said.

"Speed healing." Sebastian said, looking at his brother.

"You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco said.

"What happened out there today?" Dr. Wells asked. "You were moving pretty well, but then something caused you to lose focus."

"I started remembering something." Barry said, gaining curious looks from Cisco, Caitlin, and Dr. Wells. "When Sebastian and I were eleven, our mom was killed. It was late, a sound woke me up. I went downstairs and...it was somebody like me, with powers. He killed our mom, and our dad is sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone told me what I saw was impossible. But I know what I saw. That night, there was a speedster in our house that night. He killed our mom." 

-_-_-

Not long later, Barry and Sebastian had left S.T.A.R. Labs, and were currently walking through the streets of Central City.

"So what are we going to do?" Barry asked.

"Huh?" Sebastian asked.

"I mean, is going back to New York an option?" Barry asked. Sebastian didn't respond for a few moments.

"I don't even know anymore." he said with a sigh. "I'm still processing everything that's happened in the last year, and it's all...crazy. I know becoming an adult is supposed to basically upturn everything, but this is on all whole other level."

"I know, but...Sebastian, what if this is our chance to find our mom's killer?" Barry asked. "Maybe we're supposed to get help from Caitlin, Cisco, and Dr. Wells."

"But would you be pushing for them helping us if you didn't know their names before we met them?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter." Barry said. "What does is that we do know."

"Or maybe they were helpful to the other Barry and the other me, but what if they aren't meant to here?" Sebastian asked. 

"If they weren't, we wouldn't have woke up in S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry said. 

"Okay, fine, say we were to stay here, and continue to work with S.T.A.R. Labs, then what?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. There's a college here we could go to." Barry answered. "It's where Iris is at."

Sebastian nodded. "Speaking of Iris..." he said, smirking. "You know how obvious it is that you have a crush on her?"

"What?" Barry said, his face instantly turning red. "I don't have a crush on her."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." Sebastian said as they neared Jitters. Barry was about to respond, when he noticed Iris. And she was kissing Joe's partner.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys can't tell my dad." Iris said as she walked with Barry and Sebastian. "He doesn't know about me and Eddie."

"Doesn't seem like anybody's in on the secret." Barry said.

"I was gonna tell you." Iris said. "When you guys were in the hospital, Eddie covered my father's shifts so that we could both be with you. I thanked him with a cup off coffee, and things just kind of happened. And it's good."

Barry gave her a fake smile, but his face easily gave away to Sebastian that his brother was thoroughly annoyed and jealous. 

"Dating your partner's daughter-" Barry said. "Isn't that against department regulations or something?"

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked. Barry shot a glare at Sebastian when his twin opened his mouth to answer.

"I just-"

The attention of the three young adults was pulled to the cop cars that were going, sirens wailing, one of them coming straight at them. The car swerved, but there was little chance it wouldn't hit them.

The world around Barry slowed down again, and he barely had time to react even then. He grabbed Sebastian's and Iris's arms, and quickly pulled them from harm's way. All three hit the ground and the car smashed into a cement flower planter. 

Sebastian watched Barry quickly get to his feet, and chase after the car the police had been chasing. Several hundred feet down the road, the car flipped over. It didn't take long for Sebastian to come to a conclusion as to what had just happened, and stood up. The car, upside down, skidded to a halt, it's windows completely shattered. A man got out of the car, and it was a few moments before Barry crawled out of a smashed window.

"Hey, Mardon!" Barry yelled, and the man turned to face him, moments later, fog came out of nowhere, and within seconds, Barry was no longer visible to Sebastian.

"What the hell?" he muttered. Loud honking filled the street, then a loud crash, and the fog began to clear up.

The man, Mardon, was gone, Barry was in the grass to the side of the road, and another car had flipped upside down, killing the man inside.

Barely ten minutes later, the street had been closed off, and cops and paramedics had shown up.

"That poor man." Iris commented. "The way that fog came in, I have never seen anything like it."

"Iris! Barry! Sebastian!" Joe said approaching the three.

"I'm alright, Dad." Iris assured him.

"What the hell were you thinking having her out here?" Joe asked.

"No-" Iris tried to object.

"And I told you when you see danger, you run the other way." Joe scolded her. "You're not a cop."

"Because you won't let me." Iris said.

"You're damn right!" Joe said.

"Joe, I need to talk to you." Barry interrupted.

"It can wait." Joe said.

"No, now." Barry demanded, and walked a few feet away, Joe followed him. "I know who did this." Joe gave him a go on look. "It's Clyde Mardon. I know, everyone thinks he died in a plane crash after the S.T.A.R. Labs explosion, but he is alive. Alright, something happened to him that night. I think he can control the weather. When I just confronted Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog." Joe nodded, and Barry sighed. "Of course you don't believe me. You never believe me."

"Okay, you wanna do this now?" Joe asked. "Out here? Fine. Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barry. Just like there was no lightning storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little boy accept what he saw!" 

"My dad did not murder my mother." Barry said.

"Yes he did!" Joe said, his voice getting louder and grabbing the attention of others nearby. "Your dad killed your mother, Barry! I am sorry, son. But I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad, enough." Iris said, as she and Sebastian walked over.

"Nuh-uh, Iris." Joe said. "I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now is for once in your life, you see things as they are."

Barry looked like he was going to say something, but decided against it. He walked away from the three.

"You're wrong, Joe." Sebastian said quietly. "You're the one who isn't seeing things for what they are. I hope someday you'll realize the truth."

Sebastian walked past Joe, and followed Barry.

"Barry! Wait up!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm tired of Joe not believing me." Barry complained after a long silence. They were in Jitters, each with a coffee in front of them. "I know what I saw."

"Barry, I didn't fully believe you until Barry, and Sebastian, and Savitar showed up a few weeks ago." Sebastian said. "Wait no, that was in, like, November. The coma is throwing me off." Barry chuckled. "The point is, I really think that this kinda thing is a you have to see it to believe it thing."

"You think I should tell Joe?" Barry asked. Sebastian scrunched up his nose.

"Where in any of that did I say that?" he asked. "I mean, cut him slack on not believing you at first. He'll come around eventually. Hopefully. Maybe telling him will get him to believe you faster."

"Should I tell Iris?"

"I honestly think Joe would shoot you."

Barry looked at him with bewilderment.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Look at what happened with Savitar." Sebastian said. "He kidnapped Rachel, she's honestly lucky he didn't kill her."

Barry sighed.

"And there's one more thing that crossed my mind earlier, but I didn't bring it up then, because we were with Iris." Sebastian said. "We obviously know more than we should about what's going on. If we continue to work with S.T.A.R. Labs, we'll have to explain it somehow. They're smart, they'll easily notice."

"We could just tell them the truth." Barry suggested.

"Oh, hey, look, a unicorn is standing outside." Sebastian said lazily gesturing towards the door.

Barry scoffed at him. "Unicorns aren't real." he said. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up.

"That's how they'll react if we tell them that." he said.

"Okay, fine." Barry stated. "We could play dumb for now."

"Then what? We can't go for long with that." he said.

"It'll buy us enough time so we can make it seem like we found it out through testing my powers." Barry said.

"We're so dead." Sebastian groaned.

"We're not going to die." Barry scoffed.

"We will eventually if that's your idea of a good idea." Sebastian stated.

"Says the one who came up with the idea of building a blanket fort." Barry shot back.

"Yeah, well, that was before reality decided to not only slap me across the face, but also give me a nice kick in the gut while it was at it." Sebastian said. "Barry, a year ago we had just moved into our apartment, fresh out of high school and starting our first year of college. A couple of months later we were meeting ourselves from another universe, and then going into comas. Things changed really fast, and so we have to be able to keep up. And with your new powers, things are changing even more. You can't possibly tell me that you're the same person you were a year ago?"

"I guess not." Barry answered, and Sebastian ran a hand over his face with a sigh. "I'm going to head back to S.T.A.R. Labs, you coming with?"

"No, I need to take a little while to process the last twelve hours." Sebastian answered as Barry stood up. "Shoot me a text if you need me."

Barry nodded and left.

-_-_-

"I wasn't the only person affected that night." Barry stated as he walked into S.T.A.R. Labs. He watched the three scientists exchange glances with each others. "And you guys seem to already know that."

"We weren't sure." Caitlin corrected, making Barry's gaze turn to her.

"Something changed the night of the explosion, so what really happened?" Barry asked.

"The accelerator went active, and we all felt like heroes." Dr. Wells answered. "Until it went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world. Antimatter, dark energy, x elements."

"That's what gave me my powers?" Barry asked. 

"As far as we can tell, with the combination of being struck by lightning." Caitlin answered.

"We mapped the dispersion through and around Central City, but we have no way of knowing exactly who was affected." Dr. Wells said. "We have been looking for other meta-humans, like yourself."

"I saw one today." Barry said. "He's a bank robber who can control the weather."

"This just keeps getting cooler." Cisco said. Barry felt himself getting angry.

"It's not cool." Barry said. "A man died. Okay? Mardon had to have gotten his powers from the storm cloud, just like I did. He's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts someone else."

"Barry, that's a job for the police." Dr. Wells said.

"What are they gonna do against him?" Barry asked. "They don't know what they're up against. And you're the one who created him."

"What's important is you." Dr. Wells said. "Not me. I lost everything. And then you broke your arm, and it healed in three hours. Inside your body could be map to a whole new world, genetic therapies, vaccines, medicines, treasures buried deep within your cells. We cannot risk losing everything because you want to go out and play hero. You're not a hero, Barry. You're just a young man who was struck by lightning."

"Yeah?" Barry said. "Maybe I'm not a hero, but I could be. And I'd like to see you try to stop me."

Without so much as a second thought, Barry walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

When Barry came the door, Sebastian could immediately tell that things didn't end well at S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I told you so." was all he said.

"What?" Barry asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"I said I told you so." Sebastian repeated.

"About what?" Barry asked.

"S.T.A.R. Labs." Sebastian answered. "Or is that not why you're angry?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "I still think that they're supposed to help us." he said. "Do you think that I'm supposed to become the Flash of this earth?"

"I don't see why you'd have your powers otherwise." Sebastian answered. "Why?"

Barry sighed and said, "Dr. Wells seems to think otherwise."

"Wait, you told them?" Sebastian asked.

"What? No! Of course not." Barry answered incredulously. "He just said that I'm not a hero."

"Yeah, well what the hell does he know?" Sebastian asked. "He doesn't know what we know, and that is that you have the possibility of becoming a hero. He doesn't control what you do. If you want to be a hero, then who cares what he thinks. What about the others, what did they say?"

"They didn't say anything." Barry answered. "I mean, they probably agree with Wells."

"Or maybe they don't." Sebastian said. "Look, less five hours ago, you were hell bent on getting their help. Give it at least one more shot."

"Aren't you the one who was hell bent on not getting their help?" Barry asked, a grin forming on his lips.

"I wouldn't call it hell bent, but more being skeptical." Sebastian answered. "Now go. Be a hero."

"You coming with this time?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Sebastian answered.

-_-_-

"Oh, my God! That was weird." Sebastian said after Barry sped him to S.T.A.R. Labs.

"You good?" his brother asked.

"Yeah." Sebastian answered. "I just need a moment. I was not ready for that."

"But you said you were." Barry pointed out.

"I lied." Sebastian stated. "Who in the world would ever be ready to travel at superspeed for the first time? I mean, it'd be possible to think you are, but actually being ready to is different."

Once the slight uneasiness in Sebastian's stomach had settled, the two headed into the Cortex. The room's only occupants were Caitlin and Cisco, both of whom looked up at the sound of the twins' footsteps.

"Hey." Barry greeted.

"Hey." Cisco said. "Didn't think you'd come back. You left on kind of a sour note."

Cisco ignored the glare that Caitlin sent his way.

"Yeah, I know." Barry said, scratching the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Nah, man, it's cool." Cisco said. Barry glanced at Sebastian for a minute, then turned his attention back to the other two.

"I came here to ask you guys for your help." he said. "I'm going to try and stop these bad meta-humans, regardless of your decision, but I want your guy's help."

Cisco glanced at Caitlin, then the twins. "If we're gonna do this, I have something that might help." he said. He led the twins and Caitlin down to his lab, where he revealed a red suit. "It's something I've been working on. It's designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear. I thought if S.T.A.R. Labs could do something nice for the community, people wouldn't be as mad."

"How is it going to help me?" Barry asked.

"It's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should with stand your moving at high velocities. And it has built in sensors and communications systems, so we can track your vitals and communicate with you from here. Also, the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control."

"Thanks." Barry said. 

"And what about finding Mardon?" Sebastian asked.

"I retasked the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to scan for meteorological abnormalities in Central City." Caitlin answered. "We just got a ping, the atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars it seconds. I tracked it to a farm just west of Central City."

-_-_-

Sebastian sat with Cisco and Caitlin behind the desk, none of the information on the screens was making much sense to him.

"What is all that?" he asked.

"It's his vitals." Caitlin answered. "That's tracking the weather in case it starts to get worse."

"Yeah, it's getting worse." Cisco stated. "It's a tornado forming. Barry, this thing's getting closer, winds speeds are 200 miles per hours and increasing. If this keeps up, it could become an F5 tornado. Barry, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, loud and clear." Barry answered. "It's headed for the city. What should I do? How do I stop it?" Sebastian looked at Cisco and Caitlin, who both looked about as lost as he was. "What if I unravel it?"

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Caitlin asked.

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off it's legs." Barry answered.

"He'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that." Cisco said.

"Are you insane?" Sebastian asked.

"Your body may not be able to handle those speed. You'll die." Caitlin told the speedster. Silence followed her words for a moment, then Barry spoke.

"I have to try." he said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sebastian muttered. "Barry, there has to be a better solution."

"There's not time to find one." Barry said. "I have to do this."

Silence came after that, the only thing coming through was the suit's telemetry.

"The suit's holding up!" Cisco said excitedly.

"But he's not." Caitlin said.

"He can do it." Cisco said, instilling more faith in Barry's abilities than Sebastian was. Cisco had yet to see the bad sides to this kind of thing, whereas Sebastian had already. "I know he can."

Silence followed for a few moments until Barry's voice came through the comms. "It's too strong."

"You can do this, Barry." Dr. Wells said, having had joined the three at the desk without any of them noticing. "You were right. I'm the reason for all of this. So many people have been hurt because of me, and when I looked at you, I saw another potential victim of my hubris. Yes, I created this madness. But you, Barry, you can stop this. You can do this. Now run, Barry, run."

More silence followed. After moments, the tornado was gone according to the satellite. "Barry?" Caitlin asked. Barry didn't respond, slightly worrying Sebastian.

"Barr?" he asked after a few more moments.

"It's over. I'm okay." Barry responded.


	7. 6

Sebastian stared at his reflection in the mirror, light brown eyes were staring back at him. Sebastian turned the sink on and splashed his face with cold water, then looked back at his reflection. Green eyes stared back at him, causing him to sigh in relief.

He was sure he knew what was going on, but he was terrified of it none the less. He had powers, just like the other Sebastian. Knowing there was another person in him who he couldn't control wasn't a fact he could ignore, but that didn't stop him from trying.

He didn't know if he should tell Barry or not. Barry might try to prevent what was unpreventable. Sebastian remembered Killer Ice very well, and it irked him that he was going to become him, or someone like him.

____

Sebastian did his best for weeks to try and keep what was happening under control. He knew Barry could tell that something was off with him, but he just brushed off his brother's concern with a snarky comment, and it got Barry to back off for a few hours at least. But he knew his attempts wouldn't last forever.

Over those couple of weeks, Barry had been running around the city as the Flash, saving people, and he was gaining popularity among Central City's citizens.

After Mardon, they hadn't found any other meta humans. Mostly he was stopping robberies and getting people out of burning buildings.

But the quietness didn't last long. Barry went to a bank robbery, and came back with the news it was a meta human. A meta who could create hologram images of himself.

"We need to name this meta." Cisco said. "What about...Hologrammar."

"He's not an English teacher." Caitlin said.

"What if he is?" Cisco replied, then said, "Don't worry. I'll come up with a better name."

"Moving on." Barry said. "How do I catch him?"

"Well, if he just creates a projection of-"

"Projection!" Cisco cut Caitlin off. "That's his name."

"It's just a projection of himself." Caitlin said. "All you have to do is find the real one."

"Easier said than done." Barry said.

"He's just a projection- an illusion." Caitlin said. "The copies that you see- they are a solid being. You just have to find the one that you can actually touch."

"And then what?" Sebastian asked. "We can't put him in jail, he'd escape too easily."

"I thought of that issue too." Cisco said. "Dr. Wells and I created containment cells down in the pipeline, ones capable of holding meta humans."

"And you're sure they work?" Sebastian asked.

"They're powered by an 8.3 Tesla superconducting electromagnets, which about 100,000 times the strength of the Earth's magnetic field." Cisco said. "So, yes."

"I'm sorry I asked." Sebastian said.

"Okay, now we need to find him." Barry said. The meta human alert went off. "Or he'll find us."

"He's at the Central City Gold Bank." Caitlin said. Barry sped out. He didn't take long, before he came back, locking the meta in the pipeline.

"That was surprisingly easy." Barry said.

"You will regret this." Projection said.

"Trust me. I won't."

-_-_-

Later that night, Barry and Sebastian just got a pizza for dinner. Barry went to Coast City to get it.

"Please tell me why you had to go that far for a pizza." Sebastian said.

"It's the best." Barry answered.

"Good enough to run hundreds of miles to get?" Sebastian asked.

"Try it and decide for yourself." Barry said, opening the box, immediately grabbing himself a slice. Sebastian reached for a slice. Barry wiped sweat from his forehead. "I'm going to turn the air conditioning on."

Sebastian bit into the slice as Barry stood up. Barry crossed the room to the window.

"That's weird." Barry muttered to himself, noting that the machine was on, at full blast. He could feel the cold air from it easily, but the apartment felt like it was a hundred degrees. He shook his head. Maybe he was just coming down with something.

Sebastian had devoured the whole slice already. Barry had been right; this was the best pizza he'd ever had. He reached for another, but stopped when his hand caught fire.

His hand was on fire.

The worst part, was he felt nothing. He didn't feel any pain, and he couldn't feel the heat from the flames.

And he did the first thing that he could even think of: he panicked.

He tried to shake the fire out, but only caused his shirt to catch fire.

"What the hell?" Barry asked in an alarmed tone when he noticed the flames. Sebastian looked at him, but what freaked Barry out was Sebastian's eyes. They were brown. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian, blinked once, then twice, and his eyes faded back to normal.

Then he passed out.


End file.
